El AntiSakura
by Stereoman
Summary: Soy Sasuke Uchiha, antes un criminal de rango S, ex vengador, frío, calculador, atractivo, fuerte y últimamente conocido por un estúpido sobrenombre…El AntiSakura. Si eres fan de Sakura, no leas xD SasuNaru Yaoi
1. Introducción

El Anti-Sakura

Introducción 

Muy bien, comencemos…

Soy Sasuke Uchiha, antes un criminal de rango S, ex vengador, frío, calculador, atractivo, fuerte y últimamente conocido por un estúpido sobrenombre…

El Anti-Sakura

Todo esto tiene una historia, claro, una historia verdaderamente absurda que para algunos puede resultar entretenida y hasta cómica, y ya que Tsunade aún no viene, supongo que puedo contarla…

Ya hace 2 meses y medio que había vuelto a Konoha, y como era de esperarse, ya nadie me tenía aprecio o mejor dicho, a nadie le agradaba. A excepción de alguien, claro…

**Flashback**

_- ¡Teme! ¡Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto!- dijo un rubio con mucha efusividad_

_- Usuratonkachi, fuiste tú quien me trajo…_

_- Pero en el fondo yo sabía que morías por volver a Konoha, ¡solo necesitabas que alguien te abriera los ojos!_

_- Aja…_

_- Era aburrido estar sin ti, dattebayo_

_El pelinegro sólo se quedó en silencio_

**Fin del Flashback**

Si, Naruto Uzumaki. Siempre está ahí para mí. Es por eso que un día…me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ese dobe. A decir verdad, me había costado aceptarlo. Digo, estar enamorado de alguien ruidoso y torpe, no me esperaba eso.

En fin, con el tiempo los demás me aceptaron de nuevo. Y otra vez, la excepción…

Sakura Haruno

Maldita Haruno…si no fuera por ella no estaría en esta situación. Esta "compañera" tiene MUCHO que ver con este condenado apodo y también tiene mucho que ver con que esté técnicamente encerrado en esta oficina, con todos los aldeanos fuera de esta con antorchas, con Tsunade a punto de matarme y por supuesto con toda la mala semana que he tenido.

Pero ella no se queda atrás… ¡Oh no! Ella esta peor que yo, pero eso lo sabrán conforme cuente todo lo que me pasó estos desastrosos días.

* * *

**Ta da! xD**

**Es la introducción de mi más reciente creación! xD**

**Si, la historia es un tanto rara xD pero créanme, va a ser divertido leerla :D**

**Es probable que lo actualice mañana, porque ya lo tengo hecho pero quiero arreglarlo un poco**

**Nunca en la vida había escrito en primera persona xD y necesito revisarlo una, dos, o tres veces x.x**

**^^ Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora y que haya dejado intriga xD porque eso intente**

**¿un review?**

**Mattane!**

**P.S. o.o recién me doy cuenta que siempre en notas finales escribo "un review?" xD lo siento...la costumbre**


	2. El Inicio del Problema

El Inicio del Problema

Todo comenzó cuando hace una semana. Me dirigía pacíficamente al lugar donde siempre nos reuníamos, que a decir verdad, desde que regresé, todo volvió a ser más o menos como antes. El mismo lugar de entrenamiento, el mismo equipo, el mismo sensei irresponsable. Si, todo seguía como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Buenos días, teme

- Buenos días, usuratonkachi

Excepto algo, que en realidad, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Ahí, recostada en el puente, se encontraba Sakura. Ni siquiera me había dirigido la mirada, hacía cuenta como que yo no estaba ahí. Sin embargo, como el problema era suyo y no mío y además de eso yo tengo modales, saludé igual.

- Buenos días, Sakura

- …

Bien, no me importaba que no me devolviera el saludo. He estado 2 meses y medio con la misma rutina. Ya lo esperaba. De la nada, Kakashi-sensei vino… ¿temprano?

- Hola chicos, sólo vine a decirles que hoy no hay entrenamiento ¡Adiós!- y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Hmp, creo que tendré más tiempo con el dobe" pensé

- ¡Tengo ganas de comer un sabroso ramen, dattebayo!

Y cuando disponía a seguir a Naruto, alguien me tomó del brazo.

- Espera, Sasuke-kun. Quiero hablarte

Haber, ¿Estar con Naruto o con Sakura? Creo que la respuesta es obvia. Adiós Sak…

- Bueno,… entonces iré solo. No se preocupen por mi, estaré en Ichiraku así que si quieren me van a…buscar ahí.

¡No es posible! Sakura me había quitado la oportunidad de estar con Naruto. Supongo que tendré que escuchar lo que quiere decirme, aunque no me interese para nada.

- Hmp, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté con cierta molestia en la voz

- Eres un idiota

- ¿Eh?- y en ese instante pude sentir un dolor punzante en mi estómago, cayendo de rodillas al piso. Estúpida anormal, no vi venir ese golpe.

- ¿¡Por qué diablos volviste a la aldea!? ¡Nadie te necesita aquí! Mucho menos Naruto

- Y a ti… ¿qué te importa?…mis acciones son sólo…mías…- debo aceptar que ese golpe me había dejado sin aliento pero yo no soy débil como para no soportarlo.

- ¡Me importa! Porque no me hace ilusión alguna tener que convivir más tiempo contigo, bastardo. Te fuiste una vez puedes irte de nuevo, es más, yo te echaré.

Bien, ese comentario fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que me levantará del suelo.

- Disculpa, pero yo no soy de esos que se aprovechan de los más frágiles. Si voy a pelear, pelearé con alguien de mi nivel.

- No me subestimes, Uchiha. He mejorado mucho desde que te fuiste.

- No me retes, Haruno. Si quieres seguir sana, no te metas conmigo.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- ¡Ja! Muy al contrario, esta situación me causa gracia. Te agradezco por entretenerme un rato, pero estoy perdiendo mi tiempo- y diciendo eso, le di la espalda y empecé a caminar. Hasta que una shuriken rasguño parte de mi haori.

- No dejaré que te vayas tan fácil.

- Bien, ¿quieres luchar?

- Por supuesto, idiota.

Sakura corrió hacía mi, con un puño alzado. Y en un rápido movimiento, llegué a estar detrás de ella con kusanagi a un lado de su cuello.

- Eso, fue más rápido de lo que creí…eres patética.

- Pienso diferente- dijo dándose vuelta, mientras ponía un kunai en la misma posición que kusanagi.

- No pienso usar técnicas fuertes contigo, no las necesito pero tampoco quiero perder mi tiempo aquí.

- ¿Quieres una pelea interesante?

- Sí, retrasada. Eso fue lo que dije, mas contigo no voy a encontrar dicha batalla.

- Te gusta Naruto

- ¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunté sin mover a kusanagi y algo sorprendido por el cambio drástico de conversación.

- Soy mujer. Sé más que tú.

- Si así fuera, de todos modos, no te deberías de meter.

- Me gusta Naruto, al igual que tú.

- ¿Y?

- No pelearemos con fuerza, sino con inteligencia. Ambos queremos a Naruto, sin embargo él sólo puede querer a uno de los dos.

- Aja…

- Quien enamore a Naruto primero, gana.

- Yo no usaré a Naruto como premio.

- Wow, sabía que no querías pelear conmigo por miedoso, pero ¿hasta en una pelea sin golpes? Eres un gallina.

- Escucha, basura,- la tomé fuertemente de su blusa, alzándola hasta mi estatura. Le llevo por mucho, así que la altura que la separaba de la tierra era bastante alta pero no tanto como para espantarse- nadie y repito, nadie me llama gallina. ¿Quieres eso? ¡Bien! Lo haremos a tú modo- la solté sin cuidado alguno.

- Excelente. Quien gané, se queda con Naruto. Y quien pierda…

- ¿Aja? Apresúrate, tengo cosas que hacer.

- Quien pierda se va de la aldea.

- Jaja, ¿estás segura que quieres irte de Konoha?

- Yo no estaría tan confiado si fuera tú, Uchiha.

- No eres un peligro. Naruto va a ser mío.

- Eso lo veremos- y con una expresión de molestia, se fue.

Estúpida Sakura. ¿Creía que me iba a ganar? Ni en sus mejores sueños, soy mucho mejor que ella. Es decir, Sakura es horrenda, molesta, atrevida, fea, de mal carácter, presumida, odiosa, imprudente y desquiciada pero, esto es peor…anda detrás de MI Naruto. No iba a ser tan sencillo.

Lo que no sabía es que ella también pensaba lo mismo que yo…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Es el primer capítulo de "El AntiSakura" ! ! !**

**No lo subí antes por:**

**1. No tenía idea de como se llama lo que usa Sasuke en el shippuden x.x es un haori? porque así termine poniéndole xD**

**2. Ya saben...primera vez que escribo algo en primera persona xD lo he revisado tantas veces que ya puedo decirlo de memoria xD**

**3. MI INTERNET SE VA! es algo como, primero esta bien después se va, Stereoman lo vuelve a prender, verde, después rojo y por último, acaba en negro. ! estúpida cosa...**

**Bueno...no creo que mis problemas le interesen a alguien xD así que...olvídenlo**

**¿un review?**

**Mattane!**


End file.
